1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the class of medicinal appliances and more particularly to a spined sanitary napkin and belt therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of sanitary napkins are now being sold employing a waistband to which absorbent pads are secured by various types of plastic or metal fasteners or by safety pins. These sanitary napkins are sold under the various trademarks "Kotex", "Modess", and other wellknown such products have been used in the past all employing mechanical fastener means or even safety pins for securement. These metal or plastic fasteners are often unwieldly or difficult to adjust and may cause discomfort and possible injury to the wearer, as well as creating unsightly bulges.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,879 there is disclosed a sanitary napkin belt using mechanical fasteners not employing "Velcro" and showing no central spine for the sanitary napkin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,2l2 discloses a panty with a detachable crotch portion for use as a sanitary napkin and using "Velcro" fasteners. No central spine is disclosed nor is a protrusion employed.
Various types of tampons for insertion in vaginal orifices have been widely used but have lately come into disfavor because they have become widely suspect of causing infection and serious fevers clearly associated with their use. However, the tampon has given many wearers confidence and assurance of protection because of intimate contact. The present invention provides similar feelings of assurance by providing more intimate contact while avoiding the medical disadvantages of the tampon.